Take me to Neverland 2
by K-Mausy
Summary: Wenn Kiba und Shikamaru im Wald sind um zu trainieren und Kiba sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat KibaxShikamaru Yaoi. Lemon.


Take me to Neverland 2

Kiba musste sich beeilen, er war schon spät dran und wollte Shikamaru nicht warten lassen. Seine blöde Schwester hatte ihn mal wieder aufgehalten und genervt. Jedes mal das selbe, wenn Kiba nur eine Bemerkung über ihr Aussehen machte, ging sie gleich in die Luft und ganz Konoha konnte sie schreien hören. Der Braunhaarige ärgerte sich im nachhinein überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Aber es war nun mal passiert und jetzt musste er damit rechnen, dass Shikamaru schon weg war.

Er ereichte den Trainingsplatz in der Nähe von Konoha und zu seinem Glück war Shikamaru noch da. "Hey, Shikamaru. ´tschuldige für die Verspätung.", keuchte Kiba, da er so gerannt war. Shikamaru hob eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wieder Ärger bekommen? Wäre ja nicht das erste mal das ich wegen sowas warten muss. Es ist so nervig.", sagte er genervt. Kiba fragte sich immer wieder warum er sich grade in ihn verliebt hatte. Vielleicht wäre er mit Shino besser dran gewesen, der redete wenigstens nicht so viel. Aber es ist nun mal wie es ist. "Jetzt bin ich ja hier. Wollen wir jetzt endlich trainieren oder weiter uns unnötig streiten?", fragte Kiba. "Ja klar, aber lass uns ein wenig tiefer in den Wald gehen. Gleich kommen die Kinder von der Akademie und die nerven immer soo.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige. Kiba nickte. Er lächelte in sich hinein /Jaa, alleine mit Shikamaru und das auch noch da wo uns keiner sieht. Ich denke ich nutze meine Chance und setze alles auf eine Karte/ "Kommst du endlich.", seufzte Shikamaru. Kiba hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er schon los gelaufen war. Schnell rannte er zu ihm und sie gingen gemeinsam in den Konoha Wald. Kibas Laune wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser, je tiefer sie in den Wald gingen.

/Ich meine was kann schon schlimmes passieren. Naja außer er klatscht mir eine und erzählt es jedem/ Schöne Aussichten dachte Kiba in Gedanken versunken. Shikamaru bleib stehen, drehte sich um und Kiba rempelte ihn an und beide stolperten zu Boden. Kiba lag nun auf Shikamaru und wurde leicht Rot. "Verdammt Kiba, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen.", forderte er und rieb sich seine Stirn. Kiba schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Äh...ja, sorry.", brachte er nur leise hervor. Kiba sah in Shikamarus dunkle Augen und musste grinsen. "Kiba, willst du jetzt endlich von mir runter gehen, damit ich aufstehen kann.", sagte er und verdrehte seine Augen. /Jetzt ist meine Chance da, ich muss sie nutzen. Eine bessere Gelegenheit bekomm ich nicht/

Er stemmt sich etwas hoch, winkelte seine Beine an und saß nun auf Shikamaru, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Er lächelte ihn verwegen an und bewegte langsam seinen Kopf auf Shikamarus zu. Eben genannter war recht verwundert und realisierte erst was Kiba vorhatte, als Kibas Lippen auf seinen eigenen lagen. Er riss seine Augen auf. Aber zu spät. Er war schon mitten in dem Kuss gefangen. Erst als Kiba ihn löste, konnte Shikamaru aufatmen. "Was sollte das du...du...ach was weiß ich.", schrie er Kiba an. Dieser leckte sich über die Lippen. Shikamaru versuchte aufzustehen, doch wurde von Kiba daran gehindert, schließlich saß er auf ihm. Er versuchte Kiba von sich runter zu verwerfen, dies misslang jedoch. "Was soll das du IDIOT?!", schrie er Kiba an.

Kiba setze zu einem zweiten Kuss an und bewegte sich wieder auf ihn zu. Shikamaru drehte seinen Kopf weg, aber das war Kiba egal. Er konnte so gut auch seinen Hals küssen. Gedacht. Getan. Kiba fing an Shikas Hals zu liebkosen. Dieser fuchtelte mit seinen Händen herum, die jedoch sehr schnell von Kibas Eigenen festgehalten wurden. Kiba knabberte nun an Shikas Ohrläppchen. "Sei nicht so verspannt. Genieß es lieber.", raunte Kiba in sein Ohr. Er konnte nicht fassen was er da grade hören musste. "Geh jetzt endlich von mir runter.", war seine Reaktion darauf. Aber Kiba dachte gar nicht daran und saugte weiter an Shikas Hals. Gerne hätte er seine Brust berührt und Shikas seinem Hemd entledigt, doch seine Hände waren noch immer beschäftigt. Als Kiba sich von seinem Hals löste, drehte Shikamaru seinen Kopf um Kiba anzusehen.

Kiba sah die Panik und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und musste verschmitzt lächeln. "Kiba, bitte, lass meine Arme los.", sagte er in einem nervösem Ton. "Aber Shikamaru, dann versuchst du dich wieder zu wehren und mich weg zu drücken. Das kann ich nicht zu lassen.", sagte er. "Aber...", mehr konnte er nicht sagen, weil Kibas Lippen wieder auf seinen Eigenen lagen. Kiba leckte an Shikas Lippen und bat sehnsüchtigste um einlass, doch er weigerte sich seinen Mund aufzumachen. Kiba bewegte sich ein wenig auf Shika und dieser spürte Kibas Erektion und musste öffnete reflexartig seinen Mund, sodass Kiba die Gelegenheit nutze und seine Zunge den Mundraum des anderen erkundete. Shika riss seine Augen auf und bereute es seinen Mund so bereitwillig geöffnet zu haben.

Nach einiger Zeit zog Kiba seine Zunge zurück und löste den Kuss wegen Luftmangelns. Er war erleichtert, dass Kiba endlich aus seinem Mund verschwunden war. Kiba lies eins von Shikas Handgelenken los und schnell schob er sie unter sein Hemd und erkundete die Brust des anderen. Er fühlte die Muskeln und wanderte weiter nach oben zu Shikas Brustwarzen und fing an eine lustvoll zu massieren. Shikamarus Erleichterung verflog und versuchte sich mit seiner Hand frei zu kämpfen, aber es misslang.

Dafür musste er stöhnen, weil Kiba seine Hand einfach nicht von seiner Brustwarze lösen wollte. Kibas Lächeln wurde breiter und schnell packte er Shikas Hemd und zog es ihm über seinen Kopf. Shika war zu sehr darauf konzentriert sein Gestöhne zu unterdrücken, dass er es zu spät wahr nahm und jetzt, dank seiner Unachtsamkeit, oben ohne da lag. "Kiba...lass..", brachte er nur hervor, da Kiba sich wieder seiner kleinen Massage widmete. Seine freie Hand krallte sich am Boden fest. Er unterdrückte immer noch sein stöhnen. Dies blieb von Kiba nicht unbemerkt. "Halt dich nicht zurück, es ist okay. Keiner ist hier und sieht uns.", grinste Kiba verwegen. Kibas Hand wanderte nun seine Brust hinunter und kroch in seine Hose. "Kiba, nicht...", keuchte Shikamaru, wurde jedoch gekonnt ignoriert. Kiba fühlte seine Erektion und lächelte. Seine andere Hand, die bis eben noch Shikas andere Hand festhielt, wanderte zu Shikas Hose und öffnete diese. Dieser keuchte nur auf, als Kiba seine Hand langsam auf und ab bewegte.

Um ihm seine Hose aus zu ziehen, musste Kiba jedoch aufstehen. Als er das tat hielt er trotzdem immer noch Shikas Glied in seiner Hand und blitzschnell zog er mit der freien Hand an seiner Hose. Er lies kurz von ihm ab und entledigte sich seines Shirts und seiner Hose. Es ging alles so schnell und Kiba saß wieder auf ihm und massierte sein Glied. Lustvoll sah er Shika in seine dunklen Augen. Er beugte sich für einen innigen Kuss zu ihm hinunter. Aber Kiba wäre nicht Kiba wenn er nicht daran gedacht hätte, Gleitgel mit zu nehmen. Er zog es aus seiner Hose, schraubte die Tube auf und drückte etwas davon auf die Hand, die bis eben noch Shikas Glied umschlungen hatte. Er zog ihm seine Boxershorts aus. "Winkel deine Beine an." "Kiba, bitte...ich...", keuchte eben angesprochener. Wurde jedoch unterbrochen als Kiba dies selbst erledigte.

Er positionierte seine Finger vor Shikas Eingang. "Keine Angst, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein.", sagte Kiba sanft mit einem undeutbaren Unterton. Und bevor Shika protestieren konnte, schob ihm Kiba zwei eingecremte Finger hinein. "Nicht...", stöhnte er. Kiba bewegte seine Finger und fing an Shikas Eingang zu dehnen. Bei jeder Bewegung von Kiba in ihm, musste Shika aufstöhnen. Er zog seine Finger wieder aus Shika heraus. Kiba zog sich selbst seine Boxershorts aus und drückte noch etwas Gel auf sein eigenes Glied und wollte anfangen sein Glied in ihn ein zu führen, wartete jedoch noch um Shika ins Gesicht zu sehn, als in plötzlich zwei Hände an den Schultern packten und ihn runter zogen.

"Kiba...mach endlich.", stöhnte er in sein Ohr und lockerte seinen Griff. Kiba lächelte und drang auf Wunsch von Shikamaru in ihn ein. Er schrie auf, als er das heiße Glied von Kiba in sich spürte. Kiba fing an sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen, bevor er schneller wurde. Er beugte sich zu Shika runter und küsste ihn. Er stieß fester zu und plötzlich stöhnte Shika heftiger auf. "Ahh..Kiba...jaa...genau da.", stöhnte er. Kiba zielte bei jedem Stoß auf genau diesen Punkt. Beide waren kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt, sie keuchten und schwitzen. Zuerst kam Shikamaru mit einem lautem keuchen auf seiner Brust. Auch Kiba war kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt. Nach ein paar heftigen Stößen, ergoss er sich in ihm und sackte zusammen. Er rollte sich von ihm herunter und beide mussten leicht aufkeuchen. Beide waren mit ihren Kräften am Ende und schwitzen. Kiba nahm Shikas Kopf und zog sich für einen Kuss an ihn heran. Er fuhr ihm durch sein Haar.

Beide würden diesen Tag nie vergessen, sowie die folgenden an denen sie sich trafen und diesen Akt wiederholten.


End file.
